For The First Time in Forever
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Another singing BBB and Fang... BBB and Fang are singing For The First Time in Forever...


**HEY! I really like singing characters... So... here, another fic where characters are singing... 'For The First Time In Forever' from FROZEN.**

 **Oh yeah, before I forgot, Fang is the only one here that has powers... Boboiboy and the others don't...**

 _ **Disclaimers:** I don't own Boboiboy or the Lyrics..._

* * *

 **For the First Time in Forever**

* * *

Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying and Gopal gathered in front of Granddad's Cocoa Shop. Each one holding a flashlight or a lantern.

"B-Boboiboy, it's so dark... What are we going to do?" Gopal said as he hid behind Boboiboy.

"Rintis Island… It's filled with darkness…" Yaya said as she looked around. The bright sun is nowhere to be seen. There are no clouds, just darkness…

"Fang… Fang did this! I thought he was our friend!" Ying shouted. She's scared, nervous and angry.

"Aa, Fang didn't tell us about his powers. And now, he did this! He put the whole island in darkness!" Gopal shouted in agreement.

"No,no,no… Maybe Fang didn't do this on purpose… Maybe… uhh…" Boboiboy said, his voice shaking. He knows Fang didn't mean to put the whole island in eternal darkness and make everyone in the island scared…

"Boboiboy's right, we shouldn't jump into conclusions… Fang's our friend, remember that. And we should not say bad things about our friend" Yaya said.

"Heh, Fang did this. All of this!"

"Some friend…"

Boboiboy clenched his fist and said, "I'm going to Fang's"

"What? It's dangerous, Boboiboy!"

"Aa, you might get hurt…"

"We wouldn't know what to do if anything happens to you…"

"I'm going to Fang's to prove that's he's good. That he didn't mean any of these to happen. That he is our friend" with that, Boboiboy walked away from his friends, heading to Fang's mansion.

* * *

Boboiboy walked through the allies a flashlight in his hand. Then stopped as soon as he reached his best friend's mansion. He took a deep breath as he stood in front of the huge gates.

 _'Fang… I know you're in there…'_

Boboiboy pushed the gates open and walked into the front yard, and headed to the door. He was about to open the giant doors but stopped and thought, _'Wait, what if, Fang doesn't want to see me?'_ Boboiboy shook his head then proceeded on knocking at the door.

He knocked three times, then the door opened by itself. "Okay…" shivers ran down the boy's back.

He continued to enter the mansion. He walked down the wide hall. You can say that everything is just so dark and black but there's a chandelier hanging above, giving the dark room some light, making it so beautiful. "Wow…" was the only thing the boy could say. He never knew that the darkness could also be beautiful.

"Fang…" Boboiboy called out. "It's me, Boboiboy…"

"Boboiboy…?" a voice said. Boboiboy turned to the source and saw his friend, Fang on the top of the stairs. Fang walked out the right corridor and smiled, happy to see his friend.

"Wow… Fang…" Boboiboy started. "You look different… It's a good difference. You don't look like an emo like then. I- I mean…"

"Thanks, Boboiboy…" Fang said with a smile. But his smile faded at once. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was hoping the two of us could talk… You and me… Friend to Friend…" Boboiboy answered.

"You shouldn't be here… You must go, now"

"What? But I just got here…"

"Go now, Boboiboy. I'm just doing this to protect you…" with that said, Fang walked up the stairs.

Boboiboy shook his head and said, **"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid…"** then he walked up the stairs, following Fang **"Please don't shut me out again…"**

Fang didn't took a look back at Boboiboy and just kept on walking up the stairs. **"Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore"**

Boboiboy didn't give up, **"Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever we could fix this hand in hand. We could head out this mansion together. You don't have to live in fear"**

Boboiboy followed Fang into another room. A room with mirrors as walls, a chandelier above their head and a door leading to a balcony. **"Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here…"**

 _"Boboiboy…"_ Fang called then turned around and gave the said boy a sad smile _"Please go back home, your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and walk out my gates…"_

 **"Yeah, but-"**

 _"I know. You mean well, but leave me be… Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free…"_ Fang turned around trying to get away from his friend once more _"Just stay away and you'll be safe from me…"_

 **"Actually we're not"**

Fang turned his head, _"What do you mean you're not?"_

 **"I get the feeling you don't know"**

 _"What do I not know?"_

 **"Rintis Island's in a dark, dark, dark,dark night…"**

 _"What?"_

 **"You kind of spread an eternal darkness, everywhere…"**

 _"Everywhere?"_

 **"That's okay, you can just undo it…"**

 _"No I can't. I- I don't know how…"_

 **"Sure you can, I know you can! Cause for the first time in forever…"**

Fang turned around and started walking _. "No… I'm such a fool. I can't be free…"_

Boboiboy still followed Fang **"You don't have to be afraid…"**

Fang placed his hand on where his heart is _, "No escape from the darkness inside of me…"_

 **"We can work this out together…"** Boboiboy said as his opened up his arms.

Tears started to form on Fang's eyes, _"I can't control the curse!_ " shadows started to slowly surround him and wind started to encircle around him.

 **"We'll reverse the night you've made…"** Boboiboy thried not to get blown away by the wind.

Fang then held his forehead, _"Boboiboy, please, you will only make it worse!"_

 **"Don't panic"**

Fang look at himself in the mirror, _"There's so much fear"_

 **"We'll make the sun shine bright"**

 _"You're not safe here"_ Fang said as he looked at Boboiboy.

 **"We can face this thing together"**

The shadows made a cocoon around Fang… Inside the cocoon, Fang held his head and crouched down _"No!"_

 **"We can change darkness together and everything will be…"**

Fang stood up and screamed, _"I CAN'T!"_

All that shadow and wind that surrounded Fang was let out by a painful scream. The wind was too strong, sending Boboiboy backward, hitting one of the mirrors. The impact was too hard, which made the mirror break into pieces.

Fang turned around when he heard the loud breaking of the glass mirror. His eyes widen as he saw his friend on the floor, unconscious. He ran to him. Around his friend was a million pieces of broken mirror glass.

"No…" Fang muttered as he placed his friend's head on his lap. "No, no, no… Boboiboy, stay with me…"

Boboiboy opened his eyes and saw Fang crying. "Fang…" Boboiboy whispered then he reached his hand out to grab his friend's cheek. Fang held his friend's hand which is placed on his cheek, tears continued to roll down his cheek.

"Boboiboy, stay with me…" Fang said.

"Fang…" Boboiboy said with a smile but then, his vision started to blur. And his last strength had gone away; his hand slipped from Fang's and hit the floor beneath them.

"Boboiboy,"" Fang cried more. "Boboiboy, don't joke around like that…"

His heart stopped beating, his chest isn't moving anymore. No pulse was received… Boboiboy… is gone…

"BOBOIBOY!"

* * *

 **"Ohhh"= Boboiboy singing**

 _"Ohhh"= Fang singing_

* * *

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
